Cherished Moments
by wolfenqueenyuri
Summary: Regina and Gold make most of the time that they have together. Golden Queen with small hints of Red Beauty. Spoilers for "Into The Deep", though it skews decidedly AU.


Author's note: Although I'm new to this site, I've been writing this pairing since early in the first season. As such, I have a rather large backlog of fic for them on my writing comm on livejournal. The link to it is provided in my profile if anyone's interested.

Additionally: the name Aiden is one I've used for Gold since I started writing them. I don't mind if anyone uses it, but I do appreciate being asked if you wish to do so. This fic can be considered a companion piece to "Never Let Me Go", but it stands on its own as well.

Cherished Moments

Regina had just gotten Henry settled in for the night when she discovered the note sitting on her vanity table.

She recognized Aiden Gold's elegant scrawl immediately.

The message was simple:

_Need to see you. Meet me at our spot. _

_Regards,_

_-A_

Sensing the urgency in his words, Regina grabbed her coat and, after making one last check on her son, left the mansion in order to meet with her former teacher.

Their "spot" was located deep within the forest on the outskirts of town. Aiden had been the one to discover it: a secluded meadow obscured by a circle of tall trees, where the ground was covered in mossy grass and night-blooming flowers. As a result, they tended to rendezvous at night, in order to enjoy the true beauty of the blossoms, along with each other's company.

Regina's heart began to beat more wildly as she approached the meadow. She and Aiden hadn't been meeting as often recently, so as not to arouse suspicions, and the act that they put on for Charming and the other citizens of the town sometimes felt a little _too_ real.

The instant she saw her lover's familiar form, however, her anxiety began to melt away and anticipation took over.

He was standing with his back turned, his head tilted up to gaze at the stairs as he waited for her, and the peaceful image he made caused her to smile fondly. "You wanted to see me?"

Aiden looked over his shoulder, his features softening as his gaze fell upon her. "I _always_ want to see you, love."

Her heart leapt happily at his words, and in the next instant, she rushed forward: practically leaping into his arms so she could greet him properly with a kiss.

She heard him chuckle against her mouth, his arms wrapping securely around her as they embraced fervently in the moonlight, her fingers tangling into the silken strands of his hair in order to keep him close.

Eventually, they had to part reluctantly for air, Regina grinning brightly when he nuzzled his nose against hers affectionately.

"It's getting more difficult to do this," he confessed quietly, his fingers coming up to caress lightly over her cheek. "Pretending to hate you is taking a ridiculous amount of restraint on my part…every time you glare at me I want nothing more than to take you against the nearest surface."

"Well that certainly would have caused a scene at Granny's," she couldn't help giggling at the mental image of horror that would have crossed that older woman's face. "Belle looked about ready to tell us to get a room. I had to throw my best evil glare at her in order to make sure she didn't blow our cover."

Belle was one of the few people who actually knew their secret, and had turned into a much needed ally. Despite her inherently honest nature, the beauty understood the need for discretion, particularly because she was involved in her own secret romance. In exchange for their aid in keeping her relationship with a certain beautiful wolf quiet, the librarian had agreed to help Regina and Aiden.

"I think we're going to have to give her and Ruby a nice vacation once we figure out how to lift the barrier spell," Aiden admitted, content to hold his true love close and bask in her presence. "As a thank you for all this trouble."

"Gods, a vacation is sounding really good right about now," Regina muttered, burying her head against his shoulder. "I know we still have a lot to accomplish, but it doesn't change the fact that I'd like nothing more than to run off with you. Preferably someplace sunny and warm…like Hawaii."

He rested his head against hers. "I'd like nothing more than to run off with you too…and we will. Eventually. I promise."

She sighed heavily, the weight of their secret and the task ahead of them causing her mood to dampen.

He could sense her shift in demeanor and tilted her chin up so that her eyes met his. "Hey. We're going to get through this: together."

She picked at a piece of lint that was on his overcoat. "I want to believe that, Aiden; I really do. It's just…difficult when everything seems so bleak."

He gently brushed a stray lock of hair away from her eyes and then leaned forward, pressing his lips to her temple. "That's why we have to keep up pretenses. I'm not about to let either of us become compromised. If anyone knew how we really felt about each other…especially your mother…" He shuddered at the thought.

She grimaced as well. "You're right. It's for the best right now."

Aiden hated seeing her look so forlorn, so he decided to change the subject. "I brought you a present."

Regina blinked in surprise. "You did?"

He smiled at the incredulous look on her face, and with a flourish of his hand, made a black velvet box materialize out of thin air.

She inhaled deeply when he handed it to her. "If this is a ring…"

"Sadly, as much as I'd love to get you a diamond, it would raise too many questions," he interjected. "No, this is much more inconspicuous, but I hope you like it."

She was both relieved and slightly disappointed, though she completely understood his reasoning. Slowly, she opened the box, and when she saw what was inside, a startled gasp emerged.

Placed on the plush lining was a pair of perfect, apple-shaped earrings, made of pure gold.

"Aiden…they're beautiful!" she murmured, bringing her gaze back to his.

"I made them from some of the gold I still spin. I thought…since I can't be with you all the time, this would be a way that you can keep a part of me with you." He explained.

Regina's heart fluttered in her chest, and, unable to form words, she decided to convey her gratitude with a kiss.

Aiden gladly returned the embrace, gathering her as close as possible as they allowed their feelings for one another to take over.

She pulled back to see him smirking knowingly, and, curious, she glanced over her shoulder to see that he had summoned several blankets, along with a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Arching an eyebrow, she turned her gaze back to him. "You do realize that using magic to seduce me is _cheating_, right?"

He chuckled, and then to her delight, scooped her up in his arms and carried her over to their impromptu bed. "It does have its uses: a romantic touch here and there…being able to carry you without killing myself in the process."

She rolled her eyes and draped her arms about his neck for balance. "You do realize that you could use your skills to heal yourself, right?"

"Perhaps…but people tend to think of you as less of a threat when you have some kind of disability," he explained, before depositing her gently on the blankets.

While Aiden poured them a couple of glasses of champagne, Regina resituated the covers so that they could be more comfortable.

He settled beside her, handing her a glass while he kicked off his shoes, and she took a moment to do the same before they raised their drinks in a toast.

"What shall we drink to?" she asked.

"How about… cherishing our moments together?" he offered, smiling warmly at his beloved.

"Because we never know when they might be our last?" she was half-joking, but the fear in her tone was enough to make him take her hand in his.

"No. Because it's time spent with you."

Her heart jumped at that, and she clicked her glass against his before they both drank the contents down.

Carefully, Aiden set the empty champagne flutes aside, and then slid closer to Regina.

It was difficult to tell who reached for whom, but then again, it didn't matter. Their lips met in an ardent kiss while hands busied themselves to remove clothing, the pair determined not to let a single moment spent together be wasted.

Before long, they sank back on the blankets, completely naked, limbs entangling instinctively as their embrace escalated in passion.

She gasped when his mouth strayed from hers in order to gain purchase on her neck, her head falling back to grant him better access.

He nipped playfully at the tender skin of her throat, smirking when he heard her whimper softly. Slowly, he moved down, lingering purposely along her shoulders, then her breasts.

Regina's hands coiled tightly into his hair, her mind drifting as he worshipped her body with kisses and touches.

It certainly was not the first time they had made love outdoors. Far from it, actually: he had taken her virginity in a similar tryst: in the woods not far from his castle in their old world.

Of course they had also made use of nearly every surface _within_ that castle…not to mention hers.

Then there was that one time in Wonderland where they'd gotten incredibly creative…

She wasn't allowed to dwell on her thoughts when Aiden's talented fingers swept over the curve of her hip, drawing their bodies tightly together: so that every inch of them was touching.

The sensation of his skin against hers caused a ripple of pleasure to shoot up her spine, and her attention turned back to where it belonged.

Her breath caught when she saw the lust evident in his dark gaze, and she tugged him forward for another passion-filled kiss, arching her hips in an invitation that he wasted no time in taking.

They went still for a moment: eyes meeting as they reveled in how perfectly they seemed to fit together.

Then Aiden claimed Regina's mouth with his once more, which encouraged the motion of their entangled bodies, and after that: nothing mattered save for the pleasure that they shared.

Hours passed before they stopped to rest.

Regina's body was still mostly entwined with Aiden's and the blankets, her head resting on his chest as she listened to the steady beat of his heart.

She was reminded, again, of their first time together, and how special it had ended up being. The memory made her smile as she curled further into the circle of his arms, basking in his warmth and how safe he made her feel.

They lay there in silence for a while, content, until he spoke, his tone soft: "I'm glad you like the earrings."

His comment made her laugh quietly, and she shifted so she could gaze down at him. "About that…when you said that you the earrings were a way to keep a part of you with me? Well…" she took his hand within hers and guided it until his fingers were placed right over her heart. "I meant to say that I already have a part of you with me, right here. I just happened to want to kiss you a lot more at the time."

He smiled brightly and ran his free hand through her shoulder length hair. "I already knew…but it's nice to hear you say it."

She shook her head, amused, and then leaned in to kiss him, her fingers dancing over the lean muscle of his chest as he wrapped his arms around her and returned the embrace.

Aiden pulled back first, nudging Regina's nose with his before he murmured the words that made her heart race: "I love you."

Her entire being seemed to light up. "I love you too."

Their gazes met for a lingering moment, and then he twisted, trapping her under him and capturing her lips in a kiss that would prove just how deeply their feelings were for each other.

Not that this needed proving.

The End


End file.
